Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital trading card management. More specifically, the present invention relates to buying, selling, and trading digital trading cards, as well as redeeming event-based or subscription-based or membership-based codes in exchange for digital trading cards.
Description of the Related Art
Trading cards are typically sold as paper cards which can be damaged or lost, and can be difficult or inconvenient to haul around. Some trading cards are rare or exclusively given out at specific events or during specific time periods, and can become very valuable over time. Because trading cards are printed on paper, they generally do not include up-to-date information about their subject (e.g., a sports player, a fictional comic book character, or a fictional game character).
Digital files, such as image files, generally cannot be used in the same manner as trading cards, because digital files are ordinarily freely transferrable and therefore cannot typically become as rare or as exclusive as trading cards. It is also difficult to sell, give, or receive data files at special events in geographic locations.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Another example of wireless transfer is Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Traditional wireless communications may be received and read by any recipient device within a range in which information transmitted wirelessly by a sender device can be interpreted. In some cases, information transmitted wirelessly by a sender may be within range of an unintended recipient.
Digital payments may typically be accepted through the use of images of personal or cashier's checks, through transmission of credit card information such as credit card numbers and associated expiration dates or names or security numbers/codes, or through electronic payment services that allow money to be transferred from a payer's bank account or from a separate digital wallet account.
Thus, a means of digital trading card management is needed.